


Dog Tags

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: I have a USUK head canon. It's during WW2 when England was under the blitz and America finds England almost dead.





	Dog Tags

"Where did it all go so wrong?" The blonde nation stumbles through the rubble in the cobblestone road of London. Buildings had holes in them, some on fire; as the nation grasped at his chest breathing heavily.

"When did I fall?" England squeaks out, trying to fight back a sob. He coughs a wet cough and blood is on his hands. He stares at the red liquid in fear as his hand starts to shake. England can still hear the sound of his people screaming, babies crying, the sound of the bombs coming closer to the ground, the explosions. They kept playing over and over in his head, as English firemen are trying to put out a fire on a school building.

"England!" The nation heard an all to familiar voice from a distance. A voice from a man that hurt him just as bad, the man who he loved so dearly but never dared to tell him. England fell to his knees wheezing as he starts coughing up blood and ash. England hears ringing in his ears but can still hear shuffles through the debris to him.

"England?" The voice of America sounded so wary and scared, like the time when he was young and would run into England's room when there would be a thunderstorm.

"A-America." England's voice was weak, his eyes were dropping from exhaustion and pain. England falls forward but America catches him and places him on his knees.

"England, England are you OK?" America had tears forming in his eyes. England could smell the American cradling him. He smelled the same as he did when he first found him in the field. 'Where has time gone?' The Englishman thought.

"Amer-America, you're late." England coughed looking up at his former colony. The air was still and dusty from the bombs.

"Shhh, I know but I'm here now." America cooed as he brought England's frail body into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry England. I should have protected you. I should have been the hero that you always wanted me to be. If I was.... maybe I could of..."

"America? Please stop crying." England brought his hand to the American's cheek that had tears rolling down them. America didn't even notice that he was crying. He just hated seeing England hurt. He knew that the former empire was weakened after the first World War, and after these many bombings, he didn't know if his former brother would make it.

"Please *sniff* don't leave me England. I joined the war, so I can protect you now. Like I should of years ago." America pleaded as England heard a clinking sound, 'Dog Tags'.

"America, I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. It's rude of a gentlemen like myself to be seen in such a matter." England started coughing more violently, making it harder for the nation to breathe. "Can I ask a favor of you America?" England's coughing subsides as he looks into those ocean blue eyes he adored.

"Anything for you England." America's grip on the nation grows tighter.

"Don't let England fall. I beg of you. I now know I'm not great anymore, but I know you can accomplish great things America." England brings his hand to the metal plates around America's neck and grips the chain with his pointer finger to pull slightly.

America leans forward to England's command and his lips are close to the older nation's. England strains his neck upwards to kiss America's lips tenderly. America opens his mouth instantly and England thrusts his tongue inside the warm cavern. America releases a moan his tongue dances with England's, fighting for dominance. The younger nation wins and sucks the island nation's tongue and explores inside England's mouth. He grazes his tongue over the roof of England's tongue as the need for air comes to both the males attention. America is the first to draw away, licking his lips to place his forehead on England's.

"I promise England." America pants out, he lifts his dog tags over his head. They jingle as Arthur is trying to find and take his nameplates (Brits called dog tags). America understands what the Brit is trying to do and lifts the metal over the blonde's head.

The two metal pieces on each tag had a longer piece and a shorter piece. The longer piece was if you were found dead, your platoon or friend would take that piece in remembrance. The shorter piece was to identify the body, easier to send the telegrams home and for military records.

"England, I want to exchange with you one of my dog tags. This is going to be our promise. A promise that we will both make it out of this war alive. Do you hear me?" America looked into emerald eyes. England nods as America pulls on the longer piece of tag on both necklaces. After both of them were off, America worked to reattach them to the opposite one. When he was done he placed the dog tags over England's head and over his. The new metal pieces cling together. England pulled the new metal plate up toward his face to read it.

Jones  
Alfred F.  
2381776  
O Positive  
Unknown

"Thank you, America." England smiled as his eye lids began to close.

"England. England stay with me, you promised me you would make it through, keep your promise England!" Tears started to roll down America's face again.

"I promise....." England whispered before his whole world around him turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction that I wrote. Please enjoy my headcanon.


End file.
